Switched up!
by yuukuzuri
Summary: It wouldn't be so messed up if he just left when he could have. This is for the Maid-sama! Reverse Role Fanfic Challenge


Another one shot from me. I like writing one-shots because I don't have to string the chapters together :P hahaha I was being bitter there.

This fic is my entry for the KWMS Fanfic challenge with the theme Reverse Roles :D

Warning: AU. OOCness and mild cursing ;)..and for the clicheness at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own it..sob sob..*goes to corner and sulk*

* * *

><p>"Ayuzawa go away! I'm trying to work here!" Usui raised his voice to the girl beside him on his desk starring at him.<p>

"But Takumi-kun, don't you like it when I help you?" Ayuzawa looked at him straight in the face before chuckling at his reddening face.

"It's not like your helping me at all! More like distracting than helping! Just go away for now. I need to concentrate!" Usui said with a more steady voice trying to control his anger.

"Alright, see you after school then" She leaned down and pecked Usui on the cheek before jumping off and exiting the student council room.

Usui Takumi is the student council president of Seika High School also known as the President from hell; who dictates the whole school. Even though the gods have blessed him with super good looks; blond hair, green eyes and a strong figure; he was completely oblivious to the pheromones that he was excreting everywhere he went. He never paid any attention to the girls around him, partly because he was more focused on his work and partly because he hated women. This was mainly because his mother left him and his father to travel around the world and never came back.

Since then, he never associated himself with women ever again, no matter how much his father wanted him to throw the habit. He hated his mother. _'Who in the right mind would abandon her 10 year old child?'_ He had always said it to whoever asked as to why he hated women so much. His friends has drooped all subjects involving girls around him because they would only be lectured about focusing on their study instead on going around chasing skirt. He was very serious in his work and never paid attention to the girls around. From that he has learned to ignore the girls and they usually just look at him from afar. It was all going great until Ayuzawa Misaki had taken a weird interest in him. No matter how rude or harsh he was to her, she would always give a cute smile and kiss him on his cheeks which resulted into a blushing and speechless Usui.

Usui could only blush and remained quit from her actions. "Damn it Ayuzawa!" He roared at the top of his lungs. The rest of the student council didn't dare to look at the president when he was angry at Ayuzawa. If they were caught staring, he would definitely punish them 100 laps around the school grounds. They kept their heads down and tried not to stick their noses into his business.

How would a normal Seika student describe Ayuzawa Misaki. Mysterious. She doesn't talk to unnecessary people around her and mostly kept to herself. She's really beautiful, shoulder length black hair, wide golden orbs, nice figure which made most of the guys in school swooned over her but she never took any interest in the boys. except for one, the president. Not only was she beautiful, she was also smart, good at athletics and basically topped every achievement Usui has ever gained. All that without even breaking a sweat on her pretty little face. That was also the other reason why Usui was so irritated with her. She somehow just likes to follow him around and popping up whenever he needed some help. She also somehow has super human strength to help him with absolutely everything. There was only one way for Usui to describe Ayuzawa Misaki; a harassing outer space alien.

Usui continued his work till late into the evening. Most of the student council members have already left and he was the last one let. "Urrghhh. Finally done." He said while stretching his arms. "Looks like I should get home" he said a little bit sleepy while rubbing his eyes.

"Maybe I could get a little shut eyes before I head home" he folded his arm and placed his head on top of it. When he was just about to shut his eye, he heard noises from the hallway. It sounded like someone was dragging something. He sat back up and tried to listen closely. "There shouldn't be anyone left at this hour" He wondered. Suddenly, he felt a chill run down his spine while the ghost stories his friend told him during their last school trip came running into his mind. The only thing he hated more than women was ghost. He was terrified by them and he tried very hard to hide that fact. He has a reputation as the president to withhold, the demon president could not be scared by ghost, it would ruin his reputation!

He swallowed hard, trying to push away all the thoughts and opened the door to peer into the hallway. It was empty, but he could still hear the faint sounds of dragging in the distance. _'I should get out of here'_ that was what he had on his mind, but he wouldn't want something happening to his beloved school. So he sucked up all the courage he could muster, push away all the scary thoughts and proceeded into the hall.

He carefully walked to make sure that his steps were muffled against the cemented floor, holding tight to the 'ghost prevention' amulet he had. He suddenly remembered something _'Didn't Ayuzawa said she was going to wait for me? That idiot! I hope she gave up and went home.'_ He stopped in his tracks and blushed. _'Why the hell am I thinking about that weirdo anyway? No, no, she's a girl and as the president, I am concern about my classmate'_ Usui debated with himself trying to deny that he was somewhat worried about Ayuzawa which resulted to him blushing even harder.

"Damn that Ayuzawa. I hope she's alright"

Usui walked carefully, all his senses fully aware of his surroundings. He thought about calling out, but he was afraid it was a thief which will attack him when he was unprepared. He could hear the noises growing louder as he reached the science lab. He took a deep breath and slid the door as quietly as he could. If he is in for a surprise attack, it was batter if he had the upper hand. He could see a figure huddled up at the end of the room and sounds of scratching could be heard.

He swallowed hard and went closer to the figure. He pulled the neck of the figure's collar and tried to see who it was. The person's face was covered with a mask. The thief was shocked and tried to struggle to free himself. Usui grabbed the person's forearms and threw the person with his judo move to make him lie flat on his back. Somehow, the thief recovered quickly and came on to Usui with a right jab, a left jab and a kick. Usui managed to avoid the punches but the burglar hit him hard in his groin as he crashed into the glass cabinet. Once Usui was down, the thief tried to make an escape to the exit. He ran straight to the door but before he could exit he was kicked back into the room.

Usui was still hazy from the kick, saw a combat of punches and kicks going on in front of him. By the looks of it, the new intruder was winning. A few more kicks and punches the thief was now passed out on his belly. The new figure closed in on him and asked "Usui are you okay?"

"Ayuzawa? What are you doing here?" his eyes were finally focused and he could make out her figure from the last remaining lights from the window.

"I was looking for you. You weren't in the student council room so I figured you've already gone home but your bag was still there and I knew something wasn't right. So I went looking for you. When I passed this room I heard weird noises and a crash. I was so worried. Thank god you're alright" Ayuzawa said in one breath. Relieved and worried at the same time. Her hair was messed up and she had tears in her eyes.

Usui had never seen her so messed up before. _'She actually looks kinda cute like this'_ he wondered to himself and blush at the thought. Ayuzawa couldn't hold back her tears anymore and started sobbing.

"I was so worried about you! Are you stupid? Trying to investigate something on your own this time of the day? You know you are scared of ghost, so why didn't you just take your bag and leave? Idiot!"

"W-What? I'm not scared of ghost! And why are you still here anyway? Didn't you already go back?" Usui was fully red in the face.

"I said I was going to wait for you didn't I? I don't break my promises!" Ayuzawa was now angrier than she was sad. She couldn't hold back anymore and hugged Usui really tight. "Don't go running around chasing ghost ever again you hear me?"

Usui was too surprised to even respond that he just muttered a chocked okay and tried to calm the girl down.

* * *

><p>The police were called in and the principal was alerted. They caught the thief and put him away in the police car.<p>

"It was a good thing you were skilled in martial art young man. Or you would have been beaten up really bad or worse murdered. This guy is a wanted man for stealing controlled substance from schools around this area for quite a while. Thanks to you we've finally caught him"

The police officer patted Usui on the shoulders to congratulate him. Before the Usui could argue, the headmaster pulled him to the side to congratulate him on his achievement. He said that he was really proud to have a student council president who not only did his job well but was also able to defeat the criminal. Again, he tried to argue, to say that it wasn't him who defeated the criminal but the principal was pulled away by reporters to give an interview.

Usui sighed and went back in to grab his bag to head home but instead he went straight to the rooftop to find a specific outer space human that saved him. He found her on top of the entrance looking up into the sky. He went up and sat down right beside her.

"It should be you being congratulated for this not me Ayuzawa" Usui looked at the side of her face.

"It's okay. I don't like the lime light anyway. I prefer working behind the scenes" She gave Usui a sweet smile that made him blush a little bit.

"Well, I know it's no use arguing with you. You are a really stubborn girl after all"

"I'm happy that you know me so well Takumi-kun"

"Stop it with the nick name. I did not give you permission to call me that."

"Eh? Why not? You should call me Misaki too you know. Make it less formal. More like a couple"

"W-What? Why would I want to make it less formal? And when the hell are we a couple?"

"You like me don't you?"

"I never said that!"

"Hmmm? But I like you Takumi-kun"

Her face was serious and she looked at Usui right in the eyes.

'_Why is it that I can't take my eyes off of those golden orbs'_ Usui questioned himself as he leaned forward. Ayuzawa smiled before closing in on the gap and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"You like me too don't you?" She said with a teasing smirk when they broke off the kiss.

Usui went all red and was only able to mumble a small "Yeah.."

* * *

><p><strong>Extra<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ayuzawa.."<p>

"Misaki. I won't respond the next time you call me that" they were walking home together.

"M-Misaki" he blushed a deep crimson before he continued. Misaki turned around to face him.

"How did you know I was afraid of g-ghost anyway?"

"I have been stalking you for the past 6 months now haven't I?" She said with a matter of fact tone.

"Urrhhgg. You really are stalker aren't you?"

* * *

><p>YAY~ done! This reverse role is kinda fun to do. Playing around with Misaki and Usui's personality is really amusing. Do you guys think it's possible for Usui and Misaki to behave this way? It would have been one hell of manga if anyone were to take on this genre. Strong capable male character with an equally strong but mysterious female lead. I would really like to read that. I wonder if it's available? Also, I apologize for the crappy action scene. I just have no idea how to describe a fighting scene.<p>

Anyway again, this fic is for the Reverse Role FanFic Challenge hosted by Marisol Gaddi :D

How'd I do Mari? And everyone else who entered this contest?

Feel free to point out any mistakes I have made. REVIEW!:D

Currently happy,

Yuukuzuri

1st June 2011

6.35pm.


End file.
